Singing Compotion
by TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf
Summary: Bickslow and Lisanna make a bet that turns into a singing compotion who will this turn out? This is a one shot! Suck at summaries! Please give it a shot!


**Hey Minna! Happy Thanksgiving! So I got a request on my one MiraxFreed fanfiction that said I should do a BickslowxLisanna fanfic so I turn on my music and thought I'd do a singing contest... Crazy, yeah I know! Lets go on shall we...**

**Sieth vs Take-Over Singing Contest**

**(Lisanna's POV)**

**(At the Guild)**

Today was the day the big contest between Bickslox and I. I'm so happy he said yes to my challenge, he has no idea what's comming. I smirked devilishly to myself.

**FLASHBACK! **

**(Still Lisanna's POV)**

I was talking to Mira about Lucy and seeing who she would be good with when Bickslow came over and ordered his usual eggs, bacon, waffles, toast, and to drink, a beer. In the morning?! I sighed.

"Bickslow?" I said. Seeing I got his attention I continued, "Is there a morning when you don't order beer with your breakfast? You should stop you know." I giggle as he pulled his tounge back inside his mouth.

"Okay lets make a bet, if I win I get to drink all the beer I want in the moring, and if you win I'll quit drinking beer in the morning. Deal?" He stuck his tounge out, and put his hand out.

"Deal, but my only question is what should the compotion be than?" He shrugged. And Mira-nee-chan showed up with his breakfast.

"Youshouldhaveasingingcontesttoseewhoisbetter." She spoke to quickly for Bickslow and I to understand. And I mean WAY too fast.

"What Mira-nee-chan?" I said sweetly, therefore making her sigh a long sigh.

"You shoulf have a singing contest to see who is better. Looser has to do their part of the bet. Is that ok you two?" I looked at Bicks (I'm just going to say Bicks because Bickslow is too long to type out) to which he nodded, before Mira-nee-chan spoke again. "Okay this contest will be held two days from now so go choose a song and practice. Okay?" She said.

"AYE!" I said and walked out of the guild, and I heard Bickslow groan probally thinking what he got himself into. Hahahah I will win!

**Flashback end!**

**(Normal POV)**

Mira was finishing the final touches on the stage and Bickslow and Lisanna were warming up their voices, in private. When Mira grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everyone! Today Lisianna-chan and Bickslow will be having their singing compotion. First up is Bickslow!" Mira cheered. Bickslow stepped on stage slowly, and went up to the mic.

"Hey, everyone. I'm going to sadly," he mumbled, "sing. So yeah here I go." Lisanna chuckled under her breath at his nervousness, and this didn't go unnoticed by the seith mage.

**-Don't Tell 'Em By:Jeremih Ft. YG**

_Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion_

_Girl, I guess that must be you_

_Body like the summer, fuck it like no other_

_Don't you tell 'em what we do_

_Don't tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even_

_Don't tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even_

_You ain't even gotta tell 'em_

_Don't you tell 'em_

_Don't you tell 'em_

_You ain't even_

_Don't you tell 'em_

_Don't you tell 'em_

_You ain't even_

_You ain't even gotta tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em_

_[Verse 1 — Jeremih:]_

_Know you say you down with it_

_Won't tell 'em how you hit the ground with it_

_Girl, you know I'm from Chicago,_

_I act a fool Bobby Brown with it_

_In it, nobody take me out though_

_You got gifts bring 'em down to the south pole_

_Marathon doll gon' puttin' miles_

_Don't you worry 'bout it might gon' work it out_

_Only it's you got me feeling like this_

_Oh why, why, why, why_

_Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips_

_That's right, right, right, right, right_

_[Hook — Jeremih]_

_[Verse 2 — Jeremih:]_

_Dely full, full with it_

_But you know I know what to do with it_

_I get it at, girl, I'm talking laps_

_As if you got to pull with it_

_And since she ain't with your best friend_

_Then let me be your diamond_

_You know you feeling how your boy press play_

_Just keep that ass re-winding_

_Only it's you got me feeling like this_

_Ooh why, why, why, why, why_

_Loving while grabbing the rhythm your hips_

_That's right, right, right, right, right_

_[Hook — Jeremih]_

_[Verse 3 — YG:]_

_Throw it up 9-3-4, 8-6-1-6_

_I gotta missed call from your bitch_

_She been plotting on me for a cool minute_

_She wanna' suck my dick, and I'm cool with it_

_I like her in the shower, when it's wet and fresh_

_It's that twitter pussy I met on the internet_

_On my late-night thirsty, 'cause it was late-night and I was thirsty_

_Girl, I been to that county girl, I ain't telling_

_Handcuff me to the bed, girl, it ain't no bailing_

_I keep a stack of hundreds like I keep a secret_

_If anything you were just exploring, you wasn't cheating_

_She got my number stored under fake names_

_Her nigga think she faithful, but she running game_

_YOLO, so take me out these Polos_

_And we can fuck from Uno to Ocho_

_[Bridge — Jeremih:]_

_Only it's you got me feeling like this_

_Oh why, why, why, why_

_Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips_

_That's right, right, right, right, right_

_[Hook — Jeremih]_

The music ended and the crowd just sat there like the twits they really suddenly my thoughts were disrupted when Cosplayer and my team including Laxus clapped for me and soon so did the rest of the guild. I looked over to Lisanna only to see her 'oh, shit' face. I laughed as I walked off the stage, only to be replaced me Mira.

**(Lisanna's POV)**

"Wow, that was good singing Bicks! Well, Lisanna-chan get up here and sing your song!" She gestured to me; I took a deep breath before walking on stage.

"H-Hey minna! Thanks for the wait! Wish me luck." I finished before winking at Bickslow making him bush as he continued to blush.

**-Bring Me To Life By: Evanescence**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

I finished almost breathless. I'm so stupid for doing a two person song. Stupid. Stupid! STUPID! Cursing to myself hand came on my shoulder, I looked up only to see...BICKSLOW?!

"Sheesh! You sing pretty well, I guess that mean you win." He said as he began to pout, and his pout was so adorable. I smiled to him and he smiled back.

**(Normal POV)**

Suddenly Lisanna grabbed his helmet took it off making Bickslow slightly nervous, but before he could react Lisanna pulled him into a kiss. Bickslow -after a few moments- finally melted into the kiss to which Lisanna gave a soft moan. Bickslow took this time to slip his tounge into her mouth turning it into a french kiss, after another minute they pulled away only to hear cheers in the background. Bickslow laughed, and Lisanna blushed deeper and Titania Erza's hair. Now she was really glad that she made this bet with him. Then the guild threw a party just for them and their new bound relationship.

**Hey minna! Hope you liked my BickslowxLisanna story! Still taking requests for any other shippings you may want from Fairy Tail ONLY! Love you all!**

**Love,**

**E.C.**


End file.
